


Mine

by Partyintheimpala (orphan_account)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: AU, Bottom!Cas, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, M/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn, Protectiveness, Rough Sex, Smut, They are not hunters, human!Cas, nothing supernatural happens
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-10-03
Updated: 2013-10-03
Packaged: 2017-12-28 07:31:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/989393
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/Partyintheimpala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean has always been protective of Castiel, but now that Sam is living with them it's getting worse. Castiel has to set him straight.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Mine

Cas was Dean's. Everyone knew that. From the hickeys, to Dean constantly being there for him. It was obvious. Sam had been living with them for about a month now. It was summer break and he didn't have anywhere where to live at the moment. So when his second year in college came to an end he was happy that his brother offered to give him a place to stay.

Dean was easy to live with. He dealt with himself. He wasn't nosey. Sam was used to it too.

 

What Sam wasn't used to was Dean's boyfriend Castiel. Castiel wasn't the problem. It was Dean around Castiel. He would get short tempered, and jealous, and irrational. If he ever though someone was coming onto him he'd freak out and it usually ended in a fight. Dean being the winner, but it was still annoying.

Castiel was not very big, and he was beautiful, it was obvious why people would come onto him. But recently, Sam and Castiel had been hanging out and getting into unfortunate situations. Like when they were watching tv while Dean was at work and Cas fell asleep with his legs on Sam. When Dean came home to find Sam with a sleeping Castiel on him he was fuming, but Cas explained and Dean apologized.

The next time wasn't so easy though. Sam and Castiel were becoming friends and they went to the library together. They came back to find Dean in the kitchen. They had been laughing and Sam had touched Cas' back to push him into the apartment playfully. Dean saw him touch Cas and he got angry. Not infront of Castiel, but when Cas went to the bathroom Sam got glared at for a while.

The worst time was when he and Castiel were wrestling though. He could tell Cas and Dean had been tense lately, and the lack of hickeys on Cas was concerning. Sam has no idea why they started. He thinks it was over who got the remote. But they ended up on the floor, Sam on top of Cas. The remote just out of reach. Each of them laughing hysterically. And of course, you guessed it, Dean walks in. And this time he's not subtle. He grabs Sam and picks him up. He pushes him against the wall hard.

"What the fuck are you thinking Sam? Why are you all over my boyfriend?"

"Dean!" Cas says loudly.

"Let him go. You know it was nothing."

Dean does as Cas says and then turns his anger towards Cas.

"Is it you? Do you want to be with him?"

Dean says. Dean is no idiot, but when it comes to Castiel he can be a bit short sighted. 

"Sam, you should leave, maybe, 2 hours?" Cas says with his usual deep voice. Sam grabs some stuff and leaves.

"Why is he leaving?" Dean asks before Cas grabs his coat collar and pulls him into an obviously agressive kiss.

"I don't want your brother you idiot. I want you. All of you."

What Cas is saying doesn't register to Dean for a second. And when it does he smiles.

"I'm sorry."

"Apologize to Sam. Later though. We're busy right now."

Castiel slowly pushes Dean into their room. He kisses his boyfriend with passion and lust. And Dean loves it. Once in the room Dean turns the tables and starts to get agressive. Gentle biting turns into actual biting. Sending pain and pleasure straight to Cas' groin. Cas breathes through his teeth as Dean continues to bite. Leaving large red marks on Castiel's body.

"You've been stressed to much lately." Cas whispers in Dean's ear before he starts to travel down Dean's body. 

"I know baby. Fuck, ohmygod."

Castiel bites at Dean's nipple through his shirt. Also unbuttoning his pants. He easily slides them down. Castiel drops to his knees and starts to lick Dean's erection through his underwear. It's incredibly hot and Dean needs more. It's so good, and warm, but Dean's body is aching to be touched. And luckily, Cas knows Dean well. He carefully pulls down Dean's boxers, exposing Dean's throbbing erection. Cas smiles and licks a stripe up the underside of his boyfriend's cock. Eliciting a deep moan from Dean. Cas continues to lick, knowing Dean's nerves are on fire. Knowing he wants more but not goving it to him.

"Cas, please."

"Please what?" He says before he licks the head, tongue moving slowly over the slit, licking up the precome that was there. Dean moans in response and grips Castiel's dark hair. 

"I asked a question Dean." Cas teases. Dean is about to answer, but Castiel deep throats him. Sending him into a daze of pleasure. Once Dean gains control of himself again Castiel is sucking his dick in earnest. Using his hand at the base to work the whole length.

"Cas, I want to-" he stops to moan, desperately trying not to choke Cas with his thrusts. 

"Huh?" Cas says with a smile, loving what he's doing to Dean. 

"I want to fuck you to oblivion." Dean says bluntly. Cas makes a small noise, almost a whine. Soon enough, Cas starts to palm himself with his free hand.  

"No Castiel, you're mine." Cas stands and they begin to kiss again. It's a lot of teeth and tongue. But it all feels so good. On the way to the bed Dean unbuttons Castiel's pants and pulls them down along with his underwear.

"Dean..." 

Castiel moans when Dean rubs their cocks together. 

"Too many clothes."

And with that Dean almost rips of each of their shirts. Leaving them with just their pants and boxers pooled sound their ankles.

"Dean, fuck me now." They're both getting impatient and they both know it.

After getting completely naked they get onto the bed Dean starts to open Cas up. One finger, two, three. He pushes them in deep. Practically to the knuckle before almost pulling them out. He does this for a while until Castiel is begging for it.

"Dean, oh fuck, please, now."

Dean doesn't reply but curls his fingers, knowing exactly where to make Cas crumble.

"Dean! Now please!"

Cas is moaning, digging his nails into Dean's shoulder. 

"What do you want?"

"Your huge cock in my ass." Castiel says.

"I didn't hear you." Dean says as he bites a hickey he made earlier.

"I want you to put your dick inside me and fuck me until I come."

Castiel says as he rocks back on Dean's fingers. Dean would usually continue but right now he wants this all so much. With Castiel on his back, legs spread, hips angled upward, Dean lines up. He sinks in slowly at first. Moaning as Castiel's tight hole clenches around him.  After a few slow thrusts Dean starts to pick up pace. And soon he's flicking his hips brutally fast and hard, into his boyfriend. Causing them both to moan loudly. 

Dean and Cas never have the most gentle sex. But Cas can never prepare for when Dean purposely hits his prostate. It hits him like a train. Causing him to moan and spew profanity. It's all so much. Cas moves his hand towards his own leaking cock, but Dean doesn't let him.

"No, you're going to come without anyone touching you."

Cas moans at the statement.

"You're going to come just by having my cock up your pretty ass."

Dean knows how much Cas loves dirty talk. And he can tell by the way Cas begins to whimper and clutch the sheets.

"Isn't that right Cas?"

"Yes! Oh fuck!"

Dean starts to thrust faster, knowing his orgasm is approaching.

"Come on baby, come for me."

Cas whimpers, wanting desperately to touch himself.

"Please Dean." Cas whines, but Dean just continues.

"I know you can, you did it before when you were riding my cock."

"Dean-"

"Or that other time when you were bent over the kitchen table."

"Ohmygod Dean-"

"Or that other time when we were in the shower."

Cas has had enough. Just as Dean comes Cas does too. Halfway through his orgasm Dean gently jacks off Cas. B oth men moan loudly. Breathing harshly and coming down from their orgasms. Dean carefully pulls out and lays beside Cas.

"Fuck Dean. Now don't be so worried about your brother, he doesn't have any interest." Cas says trying to catch his breath.

"You sent him out for 2 hours."

"Of course, it's been a while since we last, yanno, I figured we'd both want a lot of it while we can."

Dean smiles. 

"I love you."

"I know." Cas replies.

**Author's Note:**

> I've been wanting to write some protective Dean smut. So I hope you liked it!


End file.
